Forbidden
by bucktooth22
Summary: Drarry forbidden by James. Harry seeks Sirius and Remus's comfort. Lilly x James, Sirius x Remus, Harry x Draco oneshot fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry looked up from his plate and blinked a few times. James laughed and repeated his question. "How're you dealing with Draco?" Harry remembered all the times he'd told his parents about Draco tormenting him and all the letters he'd written home about the boy.

"He's my boyfriend." Harry said shortly. James choked on his food and sputtered, wide-eyed.

"So...you're _friends_ now?" James asked incredulously. Harry wondered why his mother was being so silent during all of this.

"Boyfriends." Harry corrected.

"Lilly, should we talk to him about...um...the birds and the bees?" James seemed at a loss.

"Well we won't have to worry about either of them getting pregnant." Lilly said trying to stifle a laugh. James's face reddened further.

"But he's never had a...an interest in...things like that." James said.

"In boys?" Harry asked curiously. James blushed even more.

"In having a...um...romance." James seemed to be having trouble saying what he meant. "Can I forbid him?" He asked Lilly who frowned at him.

"No!" She huffed but before either of them could say anything else, Harry had stormed off.

"I only meant forbid him from growing up." James wailed.

"They can forbid anything they want. Wont stop me." Harry grumbled as he began walking down the cold damp street. The Knight Bus had arrived within moments and was whizzing him off almost instantly to 12 Grimmauld Place. When he arrived Sirius and Remus were in the living room. Remus was playing piano and Sirius was sitting in a chair drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Harry burst in and they both looked up from what they were doing.

"I have a boyfriend and dad says he forbids it." Harry's voice was like ice. Sirius put his tea down, stood, stretched, and then looked searchingly at Harry.

"Remus love, could you make Harry some fresh tea?" Sirius said as he led the steaming boy to the couch where they sat down. "Tell me the whole story." Sirius sat back and waited for Harry to begin. His shaggy black hair was pulled back in a small haphazard bun that would make Professor McGonagall grimace.

"Over summer break, Draco wrote me and told me he was really sorry for being such a git. He said he'd only done it because he didn't really know how to act around me. I ignored the first few but then I gave in and started writing him back. When school started again we started unofficially dating. This one time, there was a rogue demeanor that was on school grounds and it got me." Harry gave a shudder. "I fainted." He frowned, clearly upset with himself. "I hadn't told Ron I was dating Draco yet so when he asked if I'd fainted Ron told him to piss off. Draco said to shut up because he was checking on his boyfriend, me. He offered to get his dad to sue but I said no." Harry smiled. "And I was happy about it so I decided to tell Mum and Dad. Mum took it well but Dad asked Mum if he was allowed to forbid me." Harry frowned. "That's when I..."

"Stormed off." Sirius finished the story with a small nod. "Thank you." He added as he took the tea from Remus and handed one cup to Harry while he put his down on the coffee table.

"We're very happy for you Harry. We're glad you found someone who makes you happy. I understand your situation better than Sirius might though. He was always a real prick, well he's still a bit of a prick sometimes, but he declared his undying love for me and, as much as I loathe to admit, I said yes." Remus gave Sirius a small wink before turning back to Harry. "Come here Harry, let me show you something." Remus said as he rose and began walking into the next room. Harry followed while Sirius went over to the fireplace to inform James. "This is a picture of James, Sirius and I when we were much younger." Remus said as he showed Harry a picture hanging on the wall. The smiling faces waved back.

"Was this before or after you and uncle Sirius became boyfriends?" Harry asked curiously.

"After." Remus smiled.

"This is Sirius and me." He said moving to another picture on the wall. They were in the school library, Remus was reading a book with a sugar quill poking out of his mouth while Sirius sat on one of the bookshelves, all of the books having been knocked out by Sirius's bum. Sirius had been chatting and grinning while Remus clearly ignored him. "This was after Sirius had declared his love but before I believed him." Remus smiled ruefully.

"What's that one?" Harry pointed to a painting on the wall.

"This picture your Mum painted for us. She said after we got married we would fly away on Sirius's motorbike." Remus smiled wistfully. Remus and Sirius were both looking thoroughly kissed as they zoomed around the picture on Sirius's motorbike. There was a little 'just married' sign on the back with cans tied to it.

"I actually did bewitch it to fly." Sirius said grinning at them.

"Really?" Harry asked, mouth hanging open in amazement. Sirius nodded. Maybe one day I'll take you out one it, after I've worked out all the kinks." Sirius said grinning and rubbing his upper thigh where the bike had reared and hit him. The three went back to the living room where Sirius and Harry sat on the couch once more, Remus sat in Sirius's vacated chair. "When I told my parents I had a boyfriend, my mum burnt off half my hair with a jinx. She also burnt most of the things in my room, and my picture on the family tree." Sirius said sitting back with a mournful smile. "Detestable woman. Bit of a pyromania." He added with a wink at Harry. "I ran away, and do you know where I ran?" He looked at Harry who shook his head and shrugged. "Your dad's. The Potters always had room for me and they didn't care if I was queer as...as a cheerleader in a pink tutu." Sirius grinned at Harry who laughed at the image. "They loved me Harry, just like your parents love you." He said before taking a sip of his tea. Harry was starting to feel guilty. Perhaps he should go home and talk to his father about it. He nodded resolutely and decide that's what he'd do.

"Can you take me home?" He asked Sirius who nodded and hopped up to fetch helmets.

"You're taking the bike?" Remus asked, a worried note in his voice.

"Not the bewitched one, the other one. I still have to tame the bewitched one." Sirius grinned ruefully.

When they got back to the Potter's house James and Lilly were waiting by the door. "Harry!" Lilly sighed in relief pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry I worried you mum." Harry choked out before she let go and he could breathe again.

"Don't ever do that again!" She added sternly.

"I wont." Harry smiled.

"It's not fair." James was muttering to Sirius.

"What's not fair Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"He thinks you're cooler than he thinks I am." James huffed. "With your long hair and your motorbike."

"I am cooler than you. And you're his dad, he's supposed to think you're totally uncool." Sirius laughed.

"He's growing up Padfoot. My baby boy." James sniffled and Sirius slapped his back painfully.

"Grow a pair mate. He's only 14." Sirius laughed and gave Harry a goodbye hug before turning and driving off.


End file.
